Dag's Death (Lost Episode of Angry Beavers)
Back in 1999, for my first job, I was hired by Nickelodeon Animation Studios to be an animator. I was so excited that, back then, I get to work at an animation studio, home of one of my favorite cartoons ever created on Nickelodeon, The Angry Beavers, since I work closely with the show's creator, Mitch Schauer. I even met with the voice actors of the show, Richard Steven Horvitz, the voice of Daggett, and Nick Bakay, the voice of his brother, Norbert. They all tell me about the upcoming episodes, and whatnot. So much so, they allowed me to be in screenings of the episodes before they even aired. I was so happy! But then, the other day, something chaotic happened. Mitch, Richard, and Nick came in all sick and they couldn't talk about their sickness, which is fine, it's flu season, so they left early. But before that, they gave me an episode of The Angry Beavers on videotape. I know I may be soulless, but I care more about watching the new episode with those hilarious, wacky brother beavers than worrying Mitch and friends being sick. As I got home, I put the videotape in the VCR, curious about what shenanigans will happen. Although, I wish I didn't. The intro played normally, which made me happy, since it's, well, The Angry Beavers. How can it be bad? But then, the title card came in and it said, "Dag's Death," which had more of a creepy look since the title card involves Daggett's eyes that were bloodshot and the words at the bottom, in which the writer and director's credit of the episode would appear, actually read, "Yes." I wasn't ready to dismiss the episode, so whatever. After the title card, we cut to the dam, but there is no audio, as we see Norbert having a serious and depressing look on his face. Tears didn't fall on his face, but it was pretty morbid. The audio was automatically fixed roughly 50 seconds in, with some, well, disorienting, creepy piano music rather than the happy music they play, as we see Norbert drinking the usual Yahoo! root beer, and he was trying to say, "Spoot." The problem is, the audio was muted again, and I couldn't hear Norbert. His mouth was just moving. The audio was back up, and Daggett came in all wacky, even though he's bruised. "Hey Norby." said Daggett. "Wan-" the sentence ended abruptly, and then, Norbert's dialogue was muted once again, and I assume he was mouthing, "Daggy Waggy." Then, Norbert's audio was unmuted and had a sinister laugh. Daggett screamed, but not in a happy-go-lucky sorta way, but in a violently painful way. Then, the screen cut to black for 30 seconds, just to hear more screaming from Daggett, as we cut to back to the episode and we hear Norbert laughing evil-like still. He then, threw Daggett to the sharks in the river right by the dam, as he was screaming, and when he was eaten alive, we see semi-realistic beaver bones, meaning that it looked realistic, but was drawn in a cartoon matter, and that made me frightened! We then see 2 minutes of Daggett's funeral hosted by Norbert, and we see all the characters sobbing. I'm talking about Treeflower the beaver, Barry the Bear, Trucky the truck-driving rat, and Bing the gecko. And they were crying, and we hear Daggett's name being called loudly in Norbert's voice, which didn't have Norbert's mouth moving. Norbert showed the Dagget's corpse from a shark, and Treeflower had a sick face. I would too, it was very shocking! Treeflower said, "Why, Norby? Why did you do this?" Norbert said, "I don't know." What made me laugh inside is that in that part, Norbert sounded like an old man rather than Nick Bakay's usual voice. We then see, Daggett's Muscular Beaver costume, in the brother's bedroom, at the dam, and Norbert comes in and says, "He was a great hero." He then sobbed for the remainder of the episode, as we see tears. I was extremely sick to my stomach, because I cannot believe that these hysterical characters went to their horrifying stages in that episode. Luckily, Nickelodeon did not air this episode. But still, I quit Nickelodeon Animation Studios, and I never watched The Angry Beavers the same way after that episode. It was so haunting. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless